The New Intern
by VioletEyes1300
Summary: Linkara is struggling to keep up with all of the work required to run his web show, so he hires an intern. But when the intern arrives he finds he's in for a wild ride...
1. Chapter 1

Linkara sat at his desk extremely frustrated. _I hate editing,_ he thought, _I fucking hate it. I could be relaxing or enjoying my day and instead I'm stuck here doing all of this monotonous work._ He groaned and got up from his desk, heading to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat to distract himself from all the work he had to do. But as he watched his food heat up in the microwave he couldn't stop thinking about all the hours of footage he had to get through, all the research, the editing. "Goddamnit!" he roared, and kicked the side of his kitchen counter.

Harvey walked in, and asked him, "Hey Linkara what's gotten into you? You've been gloomy lately…"

"Sorry Harvey. I've just been so stressed lately. I enjoy doing my reviews but all the other work that goes into making them is really starting to get to me. I can't take all the editing and the research anymore I just can't."

The microwave dinged and Harvey took out the food to give to Linkara. "I'm sorry you're going through that," he said, "but there's an easy solution. Just hire someone to do all that work for you. You'll be less stressed out, you'll have more time for yourself, you might even be able to do more reviews with the extra time."

"I can't afford to hire someone to do that Harvey."

"OK, then don't hire someone that you have to pay. Get an intern. You get all your work done for free, the intern gets some experience into the world of web shows."

Linkara thought for a few seconds. "I don't know…that seems a little unfair to me. That's a lot of work they'd be doing for free, its almost like I'm taking advantage of them."

"Don't worry you won't be taking advantage. College kids kill to have internships like this, it makes it more likely for them to get an actual job in the field."

"I guess…alright. I'll give it a shot. What's the worst that can happen?"

Linkara found a website that locates the kind of intern he was looking for and sends him their information so that they can come work for him. The first profile they sent him was for a guy named Max, who seemed perfect for the job. He'd interned before doing editing for a website company, and had an impressive educational background. So Linkara had him be sent over. He was at his desk getting everything organized to make everything easier when he heard Harvey shout, "Um, Linkara? You're…uh…intern…is here."

"Ok thanks send him in." he replied. He picked up a stack of papers that held his ideas for future reviews and turned around to greet Max. Only it wasn't Max standing there. Linkara dropped his papers and they scattered all over the floor.

"Oh gosh," she said, "Don't worry I'll get them Mr. Linkara." And she bent over the gather the papers.

If eyeballs could pop out of one's skull, Linkara's were certainly doing it now. He'd never seen someone so…perfect…before. She wasn't incredibly short or incredibly tall, but still shorter than him by at least half a head. Her long red hair was curled and fell down her back gracefully. She wore little makeup, not that she needed it. Her skin was pale, her lips were full, and her green eyes were big and round. And her body…although she was dressed business casual he could still see the outlines of large breasts and a nice round ass, not to mention her hourglass figure and long legs. _God,_ he thought, _if only I could see what's underneath…_

"Um…Mr. Linkara?" Linkara came back to reality and realised with embarrassment he had been gawking at her while she stood there holding the papers out to him.

He grabbed them quickly and stammered, "S-sorry about that…"

"No, I'm sorry," she said, and her voice made Linkara fill with longing, "You're probably very confused right now, since I'm obviously not Max." Linkara chuckled nervously. "Max was offered a chance to study at a big website company in China and he took the opportunity. So I got sent instead. I know I don't have as much experience as him. In fact this is my first internship…but I can make up for it I promise! I'm an enthusiastic worker and I won't stop until I get the job done right." Linkara bit his lip and tried to say something, anything, but he was too overwhelmed and nervous. The girl, however, took his silence as not believing in her ability.

"I just…I'm a hard worker. You'll see if you give me this one chance. Here's my file you can read it if you like." She handed him a folder with her profile inside and then sat down and stared at him nervously. _God she looks so fucking perfect like that staring at me with those gorgeous eyes,_ he thought. He sat down as well and started reading through her profile. It stated that her name was Grace Darling, she was 21, and had been studying film production and editing for three years at the local college. She'd been the top of her class for all three of those years, and valedictorian of her high school. Linkara almost dropped the file when he saw that she had been a model since she was 14. _That certainly explains a lot,_ he thought. _Should I hire her even though she has absolutely no experience in this line of work?_ He looked back up at her and realised he could see right up her pencil skirt. He caught a flash of bright pink underwear and immediately dropped the folder in his lap to cover his growing erection.

"Well Grace," he said, hoping his reddening cheeks wouldn't betray him, "Even though you have no experience you have a very promising background, and I would love to be the one to offer you your first internship. Do you think you can start today?"

She squealed, jumped up, and ran over to him. He only had time to stand up before she pounced on him, wrapping her arms around him and squeaking "You won't regret this I promise you!" He became quickly aware of her large breasts pressed against him and the intoxicating smell of her hair and gently untangled himself from her. She blushed and said, "I'm sorry, I tend to get excited over things…and this is my first internship..."

Linkara liked how she looked while blushing, so soft and innocent. He almost started to gawk again but caught himself. "Its no worry. I'm excited too I've never had an intern."

He motioned her over to his desk and showed her all of his paperwork. "You have your own computer right?" She smiled and nodded. Linkara felt his heart flutter when he saw her smile, but tried his best to continue, "These are the ideas I have for upcoming reviews. Before I film the reviews though, I need you to do some research on the topics and get me background information so I have some facts and figures to accompany my review. And these…" he handed her some flash drives and marveled at how smooth her hands were, "…are reviews I've already filmed. I need you to edit them for me, get rid of any mistakes or content I don't need in the video. Also add in the clips and pictures I have on the flash drive that contains each video. I have notes for where everything goes and what I want you to cut. Do you have any questions?"

"Not right now, but I'm sure I'll have some later," she laughed, "I'll get to work right away!" And she began to set up her computer and get to work. Linkara, not exactly sure what to do, sat at his desk and started reading one of his favourite comics. But every few seconds his eyes would jump up to look at Grace. He watched as she began to work, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Biting her juicy pink lip every once in awhile, her round eyes focused on the screen in front of her. He could smell her perfume from across the room, like freshly cut lilac, only not overly strong. He felt intoxicated, his head began to swim and his vision got blurry.

"Mr. Linkara?" a seductive voice brought him back to earth. Grace had gotten up, and was walking towards him, her hips swaying. "I need some help…I've been having some trouble with it for quite sometime…"

Linkara swallowed hard, beads of sweat forming on is forehead as he tried as hard as he could to fight his raging erection. "And what would that be?" he asked.

"I've been wanting to learn how to properly suck someone's cock…but I've had nothing to practice on…" Linkara's jaw dropped as she began to unbutton her blouse, revealing a lacy black bra and perfect D cup tits.

"Jesus…" he moaned, unable to fight his hard on any longer. She bit her bottom lip seductively and took the blouse off completely.

"I always have trouble taking my bra off…do you think you could help me?" she asked deviously. Linkara could barely process her words, all of his blood was rushing to his dick. All he could do was sit there and gawk at her tits and hyperventilate. She giggled and gently picked up his hands.

As she guided them to her back he finally managed to stammer out, "So…s-s-soft…" She laughed again, and put his hands on her bra clasp. He tried to undo it, but the combination of her being practically on top of him and her tits being right in front of his face made his hands shake. She continued to laugh at his feeble attempts as she ran her fingers through his hair, making him shiver. Finally he managed to undo her bra, and as he pulled it off he moaned out loud. _Jesus christ I've never seen tits so perfect in my life,_ he thought. She climbed into his lap, which made his dick almost painfully erect as it fought to get out of his pants and into her. She giggled at this and began to grind against him. As she did this she took his hands again and guided them towards her breasts. He started to breathe heavily again as he squeezed them and felt them in his hands, which couldn't even hold all of her tits. She leaned in and started kissing and sucking on his neck, which made him moan even harder. As she kissed upwards he began to play with her nipples, causing her to moan softly into his ear before she began to nibble on it. He cried out in pleasure and started to grind back against her.

She let go of his ear and giggled. "Uh uh uh…don't want you to cum too early do we? I still need to practice…" She took off his vest, then unbuttoned his shirt and took that off too. As she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down Linkara suddenly felt very self conscious about his body. Here before him was this goddess of a girl, and he felt so unattractive compared to her. He attempted to cover himself up with his arms and she looked him in the eyes, understanding completely.

She leaned in close and whispered, "Don't be ashamed. I've never wanted someone more than I want you." And then her lips were on his. He was frozen for a second, and then he closed his eyes and kissed her back. Her lips were soft, and tasted like perfectly ripe strawberries. Her tongue entered his mouth and caressed his, and he put his hands once again on her enormous tits, causing her to moan into his mouth. She bit down on his lower lip and sucked on it, and Linkara saw stars. Then she kissed his chin, his neck, and left little love bites and marks all over it. He moaned and fidgeted under her erotic touch, all the while feeling her body. She continued to move downwards, kissing his chest and stomach. His moans got louder as she got closer and closer to the one place he wanted her lips the most. When she finally reached that spot, she pulled his boxers aside to reveal his fully erect seven inch cock. She pressed her tongue against the base and slowly brought it upwards, driving him wild. Then she ran her tongue over the tip, circling it. He moaned and begged for her to put it in her mouth, but she just continued to tease him.

Out of nowhere, she brought the whole thing into her mouth, and he screamed in pleasure as he felt it hit the back of her throat. He ran his fingers through her hair as she moved her head up and down. "God Grace," he moaned, "God you're so perfect. Jesus Christ." She continued to alternate between taking it to the back of her throat and sucking on the head, all the while running her tongue along the underside. After only a few minutes of this Linkara could feel his dick surging, ready to climax. He stared down at her perfect face and was met with her mesmerizing eyes staring back at him. That was all it took to send him over the edge. "FUCK GRACE!" he screamed, filling her mouth with his cum.

"Mr. Linkara?"

Linkara jumped up, hitting his leg on his desk. "What the…"

"Sorry…" Grace said shyly from her desk, "I didn't want to wake you since you seemed to be enjoying your sleep, but I finished the first episode and I wanted your opinion on it."

Linkara sat there, stunned, finally coming to reality. _God fucking dammnit it was all a dream…_ he fumed. He got up and walked over to her desk as she turned on the video. He watched, impressed with her work. She made the episode look great, and did the editing smoother than he could have ever done. He looked down at her and was met with her eyes staring back at him, seeking his approval. His eyes move further downward, to her cleavage sticking out of her blouse. "It looks fantastic Grace," he said, and she beamed. "Let's upload this immediately, good job." She got to work, and as he turned away Linkara thought to himself, _I can get used to this intern thing..._


	2. The New Intern: Chapter 2

It had been a couple of weeks since Grace started working for Linkara. During that time his content flourished from Grace's excellent editing skills. Also during that time Linkara became more and more obsessed with the red headed beauty. He stared at her almost every second she was working in his apartment. He thought about her constantly while she was gone, and continued to have erotic dreams and fantasies about her. Several times he tried to gain the courage to ask her to dinner, but every time he tried he ended up stuttering over his words and changing the subject entirely. Every time that happened she would look at him with such innocent confusion and it killed him. All he wanted was to take her out, and hopefully have a chance at getting closer to her, but he failed every time.

He did, however, get to know her a lot better. He learned she loved music, had an amazing singing voice, and could play any string instrument she wanted. He learned that along with being a model, she had done theater for most of her life. He learned that she had a soft spot for dogs, and spent some of her free time volunteering at the local animal shelter. He learned she was an only child, and never really knew her mother but worked past that in order to be the best person she could be. He learned that she aspired to direct, edit, and star in her own show and bring happiness and entertainment to all of her viewers. He learned that he was slowly but surely falling in love with her.

It was a normal friday, and the snow was falling heavily outside. Linkara impatiently awaited for Grace's arrival, but already he was feeling bittersweet. He was excited to see her but he was sad that he wouldn't be able to see her again until monday since she had weekends off. _You know what?_ he said to himself, _Today's the day. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask her out to dinner tonight. That way I'll be able to see her again before monday. Just be a man and do it._ As he sat there figuring out how he would ask, she came in. After the first two weeks, he simply gave her a key so she could just come in without knocking to get to work.

"Hello Mr. Linkara!" she waved cheerfully.

"How many times must I tell you Grace," he answered, eying her tight button down shirt and short pencil skirt, "Just call me Linkara."

"Sorry," she blushed, "I need to get used to that…well, I have a little bit more research to do on that Superman comic, and then I'll be able to start any new assignments you have for me."

"Excellent. All I need is some editing, I haven't started writing for any new episodes yet."

"Ok!" she beamed, and sat down to get to work. Linkara hovered, watching as she stared into the screen, licking her lips and curling a stray lock of hair around her finger. _This is it,_ he thought, _this is your moment. Ask her!_

"Hey Grace?" he said, a little too loudly.

She jumped and stared at him with wide eyes, "Yes? Do you need something?"

"I…um…I was…wondering…um…do you want…coffee?" _Goddamnit,_ he cursed to himself.

"Oh…sure!" she smiled, completely unaware of his embarrassment. "That's very nice of you! Can I have a peppermint mocha latte with whipped cream?"

"…of course…" he sighed, "I'll be right back." He walked out to his car, kicking himself for chickening out again. He got in his car only to realise that his windshield was coated with snow. He got out to wipe it off and then headed out to get the coffee. When he came back the spot he was parked in was already completely covered up in snow. He headed inside and took off his coat, shivering from the cold. Grace saw him and walked over.

"Gosh you must be freezing!" she dragged him over to the apartment's tiny fireplace and wrapped a blanket around him. "Does that help?" she asked.

Linkara was touched by how much she seemed to care about him, and nodded, smiling at her. "Ok," she smiled, "I'm gonna get back to work. And…" she looked nervous for a second, and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "…thanks for the coffee." Her face turned very red and she quickly went back to her desk while Linkara sat there in shock. He felt the area she kissed him with his hand and stroked it, missing her touch. After that he drank his own coffee and surfed the web, all the while stealing glances at her. But instead of his usual longing he know felt confusion. _Does she like me?_ He wondered. _Maybe she does! Goddamnit now I have to ask her!_

The day dragged on until eventually five o'clock rolled around. The fire combined with his extreme nervousness was causing sweat to bead on Linkara's forehead. Grace was gathering her things and putting on a coat and scarf. _Now's your chance,_ Linkara told himself, _Just be a man! Do it already!_ He handed her her bags and she smiled at him and turned to leave.

"Wait Grace…" he started, then trailed off nervously.

She turned back to look at him. "Yes?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to…to…if you'd like to…edit…a video…I think I'm gonna shoot this weekend…" _You fool! You idiot! You were so close!_

She looked at him in confusion. "Um…well of course…don't I always?" Linkara couldn't respond. He just there silently hating himself. Grace mistook his anger as something she'd done to upset him, and became very upset. "Well…I'm sorry…I…I don't know…I'll see you monday. Goodbye Mr. Linkara." And she turned to walk out the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Harvey called out. He and 90s Kid walked.

"Snow hasn't stopped all day, its getting gnarly out there," 90s Kid said in his usual annoying manner.

"There's an alert on the news," Harvey explained, "A huge snow storm is coming in. I know its a bit awkward, but you simply can't drive anywhere right now. You would be much safer if you stayed here, at least for the night."

Grace beamed at him. "Thank you so much for offering to let me stay here! I just…I don't have any of my things…I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Nonsense!" Harvey said smoothly, "We have clothes for you, and the couch pulls out into a bed. I am certainly not sending you out into a snowstorm. I insist you stay."

Grace smiled and turned to Linkara, who sat there in awe at this turn of events. Grace mistook his surprise with being angry and uncomfortable, and her smile faltered. She thought that perhaps he didn't want her to stay. She looked out the window and saw the several feet of snow that had already formed and realised she had no choice.

"I'll heat us all up some dinner," Harvey continued, "Just go and make yourself comfortable on the couch."

"A-alright," Grace said, and smiled at him, although the smile didn't reach her eyes. She took off her coat and went back into the living room.

"Well, now's your chance," Harvey said, turning to Linkara.

"W-what do you mean?' he asked, still trying to snap out of it.

"I know you like her." Harvey said, "I can tell by the way you look at her, and how you get around her. Now's your chance to make a lasting impression. Here," Harvey handed him two plates of food, "Go watch a movie with her." Linkara took the food and brought them to the couch. Grace sat there, looking very sad.

"Hey," Linkara said cheerfully.

"Hey…" she replied warily. _Oh God, she thinks I don't want her here…_ he realised.

"I'm sorry for the way I was asking earlier," he said to her, "I was kinda processing everything that was going on. And snowstorms make me nervous. You know, power outages, no internet, all that jazz."

She smiled at him in relief. "Its alright," she said, "I'm a little nervous too. I mean its not everyday you spend the night at your boss's house!" She immediately reddened once she realised what she said and looked down at her feet.

Linkara sat there awkwardly, not sure what to say. "Um…you probably want to get out of those clothes…I mean!…you…you probably want to change…"

"Yeah…I'd like that…" she smiled. Linkara went into his room and looked through his closet for something she could wear. In the very back he found a V-neck t-shirt and leggings that Nostalgia Chick accidentally left at his house while visiting for a Con a few years back. He brought them out and handed them to Grace.

"Here these should fit. Nostalgia Chick left them here. You can change in my room."

"Thank you," she smiled, and walked into his room to change. A few minutes later she walked out and came back into the living room. Linkara, who had been looking through movies they could watch, dropped several DVDs when he saw her. She was a little bit bigger than Nostalgia Chick, so her chest popped out of the t-shirt, and the leggings hugged her ass tightly.

As Linkara gawked at her she sat down on the couch. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I…um…I-I'm just…movies…" and he held the DVDs up.

"Ooh I love Star Trek! Can we watch that one? Wrath of Khan?"

If Linkara wasn't in love with her already, this sealed the deal. He popped in the disc and sat on the couch. As the movie started up he looked over at Grace, who was shivering. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"Very." she responded.

"Here I'll get you a blanket." He got up and found an extra fuzzy one. He covered her in it and sat back down. But when he sat down she scooted over so that she was right next to him. Linkara immediately broke into a sweat. He tried to concentrate on the movie, but his heart was racing. _Be a man. Be a man._ He inhaled deeply, and then ever so slowly put his arm around her. She shifted, and Linkara almost shrieked in fear at the thought that she was moving away from his touch. But to his surprise she was moving closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and placed a hand on his chest. He let go of the breath he was holding and felt her cuddle into him. _She's so warm and soft…_ he thought. His heart was pounding so hard he was afraid she would feel it. He also became painfully aware of his growing erection. _Goddamnit not now!_ he thought.

He tried to fight it, but she kept cuddling into him and making it worse. The smell of her hair and her warmth was intoxicating. As the movie progressed he felt more and more relaxed, and even started stroking her hair, which was as soft as her skin. Eventually it got to the scene where Spock dies, and Linkara felt something wet hit his shoulder. He looked down and saw that tears were sliding down her perfect face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, alarmed.

She smiled sadly. "Spock was always my favourite character," she replied, "It always shakes me seeing him…" Another tear fell onto his shirt. "I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be sorry." He slowly put his hand out, and ever so gently wiped her tears away. She shivered at his touch, which made Linkara giddy yet nervous. He stared into her bright green eyes, and everything melted away. Then out of nowhere she broke eye contact and backed up from him.

"I-I'm sorry…" she stuttered, "This isn't right. You're my boss…I shouldn't be doing this…"

"Wait!" Linkara said, "Don't be sorry. I just…you're not just my intern. You're my friend. All these weeks we've spent talking has made us closer, so don't feel ashamed to be like this around me. I'm here for you, not as your boss but as your friend." He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Just hours ago he was terrified to even speak to her and now he was comforting her!

"Thank you Mr…I mean…Linkara," she smiled, "Thank you." He held out his arms and she cuddled against him again. "I just…I don't know…growing up I always loved Spock because he was so strong, so stoic. He always knew the right thing to do and never let his emotions get the best of him. I was always so emotional because of my family…" she nuzzled further into him. He stroked her hair gently and held her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for being so kind to me."

He was lost in her emerald eyes. He leaned forward, and nothing could stop him. She stared back at him, and then closed her eyes and let the moment happen. His lips met hers, and it felt as if the universe had exploded. Her lips were soft, and although they didn't taste like strawberries like in his fantasies, they were warm and made him melt like butter. He ran his fingers through her hair and then slid his hands down her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened. He never wanted the moment to end, but eventually she pulled away. He opened his eyes with a dreamy smile on his face, only to see her looking back at him in shock.

"Oh god…oh god…" she hyperventilated, "Oh what have I done?!" and then she ran away, locking herself in the bathroom. Linkara was stunned. The kiss was so…magical…why was she afraid? And then he realised: while he might consider her a friend (or the love of his life), she was still his intern, and what they had done was inherently wrong. _She must be terrified,_ he thought, _She thinks she's gonna lose her job, or be forced into something she doesn't want. I need to fix this. NOW._

He hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of his favourite white wine and brought it to the bathroom door. He knocked, and heard her sniffle on the other side of the door. "Grace?" he asked.

"…Y-yes?" she stammered back.

"I'm sorry…about what happened…please don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault. It was amazing…for me at least…but I want you to know that its not going to affect anything. You'll still have your job and we'll still have the same relationship. Don't be upset or worried about anything because everything will be fine…it'll be like it never happened. Now come out…please? I have wine…"

He heard shuffling and then she opened the door, smiling weakly at him. "Did you say wine?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Linkara chuckled. "Yes I have some Pinot Grigio for the both of us." He led her back to the couch and poured her a glass. She took it gently and stared at it for awhile.

"I'm sorry…" she began, but Linkara shushed her. He was filled with strength and confidence that he didn't have before. He didn't see her as just his incredibly sexy intern anymore, he saw her as a friend he cared for more than he cared about himself, and he would stop at nothing to make her smile.

"Don't worry about anything. It was my fault, not yours. You did nothing wrong." She smiled, and took a sip. She swallowed hard and gasped.

"I forgot how strong alcohol is…" she giggled. "I never really drank much before my twenty first birthday, and I haven't since." Linkara smiled at her in wonder. _She really is so innocent isn't she?_ He thought. They drank in silence for awhile, and when she finished her glass he refilled it for her. Finally, after a sip, she sighed. "I know you insist I forget about it but I just can't. I just want you to understand that its not that I didn't like it…" she blushed, becoming embarrassed. Linkara gave her an encouraging smile and motioned for her to continue. "…I'm sorry I just…my dad raised me to put my job before everything else. 'Nothing is more important than your career', he would say. That's how he always was…" she trailed off again, and Linkara reached forward and squeezed her hand.

"Don't be afraid to tell me," he said gently.

She drained her glass again and he filled it again. "I don't know he was always just so career driven. His philosophy was 'Job first, family second', even though he never said it I always knew it. I think maybe that's why my mother…left." Tears were trickling down her eyes. She drained her glass again, but the tears were flowing even stronger.

"Grace…please don't…wait here I'll get tissues." He rushed into the other room and grabbed a handful, and when he came back she was topping off the bottle. "Grace…" he said weakly, "Don't drink all that…you'll get really messed up..."

She hiccuped stereotypically. "I'm sorry…my dad would do it whenever he was stressed or depressed…I figured I'd try it…" Linkara gave her the tissues and she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry…I look like a disgusting mess right now…"

"No you don't," Linkara said firmly, "You look gorgeous, just like you always do." He wrapped his arms around her and she lay her head against his chest, enjoying his warmth. As she felt the waves of intoxication take over, she made the last move she would remember from that night. She grabbed his head and kissed him. As everything faded into black within her mind, Linkara wrapped his arms around her and lost himself into the kiss. Her fingers massaged his scalp and ran through his hair, and in return he caressed her tongue with his own.

Unlike his love, Linkara was only buzzed, the alcohol fueled his libido. His hands slid down her back and squeezed her perfect ass. He moaned into the kiss as he slipped his hand underneath the tight leggings and grasped her bare flesh. She gasped at his touch and moaned. He put his other hand on her waist and lifted her up into his lap so that she was on top of him. he continued to squeeze her ass and his other hand creeped up higher and higher until he was squeezing her huge tits.

"Oh my god…" Linkara exhaled, "Your tits are perfect." Too intoxicated to form words, Grace simply put her hand over his and encouraged him to squeeze even harder. His erection was ready to burst out of his pants as he grinded against her. But even though he was slightly drunk and very horny, Linkara was still aware of how exposed they were in the living room. He gently wrapped her legs around his waist and with one hand on her back and the other squeezing her ass he lifted her up and carried her into his bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and took his shirt off, too intoxicated to feel self conscious. She struggled to take her top off, and Linkara had to help her. He moaned at the sight of her large breasts hanging out of a lacy black bra. _Just like in my fantasies_ , he thought. He squeezed them together and leaned down to kiss and suck on her creamy white skin. She was practically crying with pleasure and arching her back. Linkara took advantage of this and reached around to unhook her bra. He drunkenly stumbled around for a little before finally being able to pull the hooks apart and free the very globes he had been fantasizing about for weeks. He squeezed and squeezed, and then took one of her perky nipples in his mouth and sucked. She ran her fingers through his hair and twitched in ecstasy.

Wanting nothing but to pleasure her, he made his way downward kissing and sucking as he went. He pulled down her leggings and stared at lacy red panties that were practically soaked. He licked his lips and pulled them down to reveal her soaking wet pussy. It was bare and pink and it made his head swim with lust. He wanted nothing more to take her then and there but he remembered his quest to make her feel as much pleasure as possible. He kissed her thighs on either side and gradually got closer and closer to her wet slit. She rolled about and although she was too drunk to form proper sentences he could understand that she wanted him to go closer. So he immediately leapt in and attacked her most sensitive spot with his tongue.

She screamed so loud Linkara knew his housemates would hear but in that moment he didn't care. He licked and sucked and tasted her delicious wetness. _She tastes incredible,_ he thought, _I could do this for hours._ As she moaned louder he decided to insert a finger inside her. He moaned out loud as well when he felt just how tight she was. _My god she's choking my finger. Imagine what she'd do to my dick…_ He was interrupted by her clutching his head in her hands and screaming his name as she came all over his face. He licked some of the remaining cum off of her slit as she laid there twitching in post orgasm bliss. He climbed back on top of her and gently kissed her neck as he grinded his still rock solid cock on her.

She reached down and felt it through his pants and drunkenly slurred, "Take me Linkara, please." Not needing to be told twice, he immediately shed his pants and boxers and wet the head of his cock with her juices. She moaned at this teasing and grinded herself against him. Linkara couldn't take it anymore, and entered her. The two began to cry out as Linkara attempted to fit his thick cock into her tight pussy. Her walls gripped his cock so hard he almost came then and there. He pushed farther and farther until he was all the way in. Grace dug her nails into his back and sucked on his neck to keep from screaming. He then withdrew, only to slam into her again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned into his ear as she sucked on it. Linkara moaned in ecstasy as he began to slam into her faster and faster. After a few minutes Grace's moans got louder and louder until she was screaming his name again and he felt her walls tighten even more around his cock. He couldn't take it, it was too much on him.

"GRACE!" he screamed, as he felt himself fill her with his cum. She ran her fingers through his hair and continued to suck on his neck as he emptied himself, and he moaned with every spurt. "I love you I love you I love you…" he moaned. He got off of her and laid on his back, cradling her with his arm as she laid her head on his chest and immediately passed out. He ran his fingers over the soft skin on her back before he too drifted off.


End file.
